


【all叶】治愈（39）

by wenmonster



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenmonster/pseuds/wenmonster





	【all叶】治愈（39）

婚礼仪式结束，十一个新郎和自家长辈已经岳父岳母小时了招呼匆匆将叶修转移到古堡里，叶修身体滚烫，韩文清被他搂着脖子不放，贪恋的舔他后颈的腺体，被一波嫉妒的眼神集火。

 

“今天不能一起完全标记，叶修受不了。”韩文清一边释放信息素安抚叶修，一边准备和大家商量对策。

 

“发情期大概会持续两到三天，要不我们分成三组吧。”喻文州建议。

 

“443？”韩文清说着，张佳乐和张新杰自动走到了他旁边，霸图三人已自成一组。

 

“今天……要不先让给几个年轻人。”王杰希抱着臂已经盘算起来，新婚之夜固然好，但是分到第二三组，时长就从一晚，变成了一整天加一整晚。

 

“那就唐昊、孙翔、周泽楷，再加上我呗，我们第一晚，对不对对不对。”黄少天自然也有他的小算盘，第二天叶修怎么可能还肯穿这裙子。

 

“应该是方锐吧。”喻文州提醒黄少天。

 

“我没关系，黄少先请。”方锐倒是更重视某些……特别的情趣，一看剩下这几个人，和三个心脏一起玩指不定有特别的惊喜，猥琐的搓着手“礼让”起来。

 

“韩队已经标记过了，张副队和张佳乐前辈一组是三个人，排到第3天可以吗？”肖时钦看着叶修，和霸图三人商量。

 

“我没意见。”韩文清在叶修额头上亲了一口，犹豫片刻将他推进周泽楷怀里，“别做的太狠，完全标记太激烈，一人只能来一次。”

 

“好。”周泽楷搂住叶修，叶修手臂缠在他腰上，不住吻他的下巴，裙子已经被后穴分泌的淫液濡湿了一大片。“哈……小周……”手往下滑按在他胯间揉搓，急不可耐的催促周泽楷。

 

“你们快走快走，老叶已经迫不及待的要投入本剑圣的怀抱了，你们赶紧各回各家，不要妨碍我们的新婚之夜……”黄少天边说，边把第二三组的人往外推，最后无情的嘭一声关上了门。

 

叶修面色潮红，被周泽楷放到床上，裙子铺开，覆盖住两条长腿一直到脚踝，拉住周泽楷的领带和他接吻，急切的追逐他的舌头吮吸，薄荷铃兰的信息素徐徐铺开，挑逗着4个人的嗅觉。周泽楷修长的手指从裙子敞开的翎口伸进去，慢慢拨开礼服，露出白净的半截肩膀和精致的锁骨，手向下滑，找到胸前可爱的粉色凸起，用指尖轻轻挑逗，叶修皮肤下面透着粉红，像甜腻的牛奶草莓糖诱人品尝。唐昊、孙翔还有黄少天光是看着叶修裸露的半截肩膀，就已经难以自持了，脱掉他们衣冠楚楚的伪装，暴露最原始的欲望。

 

alpha的信息素爆炸似的在空气中相互撕扯，好像在争夺唯一一个omega的信息素，诉说着强烈的欲望和占有。

 

孙翔握住叶修的脚踝，痴迷的轻吻叶修的脚面，这个乖戾的男孩此刻像一只金毛忠犬，每一个动作都透着浓浓的爱意，手从裙子下摆伸进去，抚摸叶修小腿，大腿，摸到他的内裤，和上面凸起的小小分身的形状，爱不释手的轻柔抚弄，不轻不重的爱抚，激起叶修更深的欲望。嘴巴被周泽楷堵住，只能从喉咙里发出呜呜的声音。

 

洁白的裙子像一块大大的遮羞布，下面涌动的情欲，和泛滥的苛求，被掩盖起来，等待着被彻底撕碎，然后品尝那一刻鲜美的欲望，为此，看似柔情蜜意的前戏是拦住他们兽欲的唯一一根丝线，很快将被名为本能的冲动彻底击垮。

 

黄少天也没顾及孙翔的动作，从裙底钻进去，叶修从绵长的深吻里退出来，自觉的分开两条腿，发情的omega已经成为欲望的奴隶，敞开身体等待他的男人们进入。黄少天退下他已经湿透的内裤，中指捅进湿漉漉的小穴，立刻被贪婪的媚肉热情的包裹，屈起手指进入生殖腔，叶修仰起头惊叫了一声，同时被黄少天含住挺立的分身吞吐，大爆手速在他湿热的甬道抽插。

 

“啊……啊……少天……深一点……少天……”叶修仰着脖子，绷着两条腿，后穴吮吸似的想吞进去更多，奈何手指的长度有限，根本无法满足他，黄少天含着叶修的分身吞吐，听到叶修喊他再也忍不住，心里暗骂了好几声，一把将白裙子掀起来，抱着叶修的腰将他翻了个身，抬高屁股在挺翘的臀肉上捏了一把，叶修扭着屁股往少天手里送，“……少天……进来……”

 

“我说老叶，不是，老婆，你差不多改改口叫老公了吧，快叫老公，老公把大鸡鸡插进你生殖腔，好好操你……像上次一样把你操到射尿。”黄少天口无遮拦，脸不红心不跳的说荤话，将硕大的顶端慢慢塞进穴口，就是不肯深入。

 

叶修被情欲折磨的神智都不大清楚，但是羞耻还是存了几分，“啊……哈……滚，换人。”眼里氤氲着雾气，剜了眼黄少天，黄少天被他这一眼看的酥到骨头里，一挺身将分身整根没入，叶修被顶的往前扑进周泽楷怀里。

“我已经进来了，不能换人。”黄少天动了一下，停在里面，“你不叫老公，我就不动。快说老公操我。”

 

“啊……”欲望在身体里累积，身上蒙上薄汗，叶修在本能和羞耻心之间果断的丢弃了下限，回头望着黄少天，舔了舔被情欲烧干的嘴唇，“嗯……老公……操我……”，黄少天睁大了眼睛看叶修，像是有细小的电流传遍全身，抖出一身鸡皮疙瘩。“靠……太骚了。”黄少天褪到浅处，轻易的找到生殖腔的入口挤了进去，褶皱被层层撑平，严丝合缝的包裹住分身，黄少天舒爽的舒了口气，九浅一深的抽送，裙子被掀起来，挂在下沉的腰身上，叶修随着黄少天的动作来回摆动、呻吟。

“不够是不是，想要是不是，想要我狠……嗯狠操你，别急别急，我们轮番标记，把你生殖腔灌得满满的，操到你怀孕，怎么样怎么样~亲爱的~”黄少天说着加快了抽插，掐着叶修的腰卖力的干他，次次都戳到最深处。

 

叶修被干的说不出话，一开始的娇喘变成浪叫，一左一右跪在叶修身侧的唐昊和孙翔拉起他的手，握住自己分身自慰，叶修配合着撸动他们粗长的雄性特征，叶修一想到手里滚烫跳动的东西，一会儿会进入自己的身体，操进生殖腔，在里面成结射精，就更干渴了几分。

 

没有被照顾到的周泽楷委屈的看着叶修，抬起他下巴，用指腹描绘他唇线，叶修伸出舌头舔了下他的大拇指，然后含住吮了一下，周泽楷眼神黯下去，伸出两根手指在他口腔里翻搅，将他嗯啊浪叫的声音搅得细碎，手指撤出勾出一根银丝，将叶修的口水涂抹在他胸前可爱的挺立乳粒上，捏住他下颚将分身送进他口腔。叶修追逐着alpha的气味艰难的吮吸，嘴巴最大限度张开，吞进周泽楷尺寸不小的分身，随着身后黄少天的动作吞吐，大力的顶撞迫使他做了好几次深喉，夹的周泽楷十分舒爽。

 

四个alpha前后左右夹击，低沉的粗喘和闷在喉咙里的声音，疯狂交媾的水声、啪啪声，交织在一起越来越浓的信息素，一切都淫靡到了极点。汹涌的快感像是在叶修身体里安了两个电击，时断时续的释放电流，让他浑身颤抖，第一波高潮很快将他淹没，分身抖动着射出一条白线，小腹紧缩，弓起背抽搐了两下。四个人却没有放手，继续着自己快乐的奸淫。

 

黄少天狠狠捅开他宫口，“操开了，操进去了，啊……老叶你舒不舒服，你里面好温暖，我要在里面呆一辈子……”

 

比之前都更为强烈的快感席卷而来，想龙卷风将叶修卷上半空，抛上云端，意识仿佛从身体里抽离，只有肉体的无边快乐，将他牢牢掌控，身体的每一处刺激都变得极为敏感。嘴巴被撑的麻木，涎水从下巴勾着丝淌到床单上，渗透棉质的雪白床单，留下一汪水渍。叶修衣冠不整，裙子被黄少天攒在手里，大开大合的干他的后穴，v字的大露背下肩胛骨收拢，勾出一对好看的形状，眼角可怜兮兮的挂着泪珠，眼神涣散，嘴巴被周泽楷的东西堵住，不住的发出呜呜的声音。视觉上的刺激太过强烈，黄少天急切的喘息着抽插百十下，挺胯插进宫口，顶端膨大开始完全标记。周泽楷从叶修口腔退出来，撸了两把射在叶修脸上，高潮时脸上的线条极为柔和，像是世界上最幸福的人。

 

柑橘柠檬树花的味道渐渐覆盖住叶修的信息素，属于黄少天的味道将他包裹住，“啊……哈……好舒服……”叶修浑身被掏干了力气，沉浸在完全标记的剧烈快感里，蜷缩在床上不时抽搐，精液从穴口流出来，被黄少天用指头卷着塞回去，“老叶，好好含着呀，老公的东西，一滴也不能漏……”叶修勉强翻了个身，仰躺在床上，动了动嘴唇说不出话，只好翻个白眼以示回应。

 

还没休息够，被唐昊分开了双腿，按着小腹长驱直入，一下捅到底。“啊……”叶修还来不及发出第二声叫喊，唐昊已经开始了他猛烈的攻势，在他死命的抽插下，粗大的分身隔着肚皮几乎能看见他顶起的形状。叶修死死攒着床单，被顶到床沿上，仰着脑袋吊在床边，大张着嘴不住呻吟，脸上残留着未干的精液，淫靡不堪。

孙翔蹲在叶修身边吻干他眼泪，“叶修……你……你先帮帮我……”说着将分身插进叶修口腔，叶修仰着头，绷直了脖子，口腔喉咙几乎在一条直线上，孙翔小心的在他口腔里抽插，随着唐昊越来越尽兴的凶猛操干，孙翔也忘乎所以起来，尽管极力抑制着，还是有好几次深入到喉咙。耻毛刮在脸上，周泽楷留在上面的东西沾到耻毛上拉起几根黏腻的白丝。

两人一前一后操干着叶修身上两个入口，叶修只觉得有一根又粗又长的东西从他后穴捅里进去，将他整个贯穿从口腔里出来，索性这种感觉没持续多久，两人在叶修卧着的手撸了半天，这会儿也没憋多久，唐昊率先成结标记，叶修身上的味道像是被洗掉一样，换成掺了把胡椒的辛辣丝绒玫瑰，不间断的快感涨潮一般，洗刷着叶修的神经，即使在发情期欲望旺盛的情况下，这种无法消化的剧烈快感仍旧让他感到害怕。

孙翔褪出叶修口腔，快速撸了记下射在他胸口，白裙子沾满了精液，躺在床上喘息，意识还飘在云端，唐昊贴心的擦干净叶修脸上的白浊，轻轻吻他嘴唇，润湿他干渴的嘴唇。

两次完全标记后叶修明显体力不支，四个人也不着急，总之夜还很长，从厨房弄了些吃的给叶修，再开始后半夜的纵情狂欢。

 

住在隔壁的方锐发现了这个漂亮中世纪欧式装潢的大卧室一个小小的问题——隔音不是很好，此刻他正躺在床上屏息凝神，能清晰听见叶修甜腻的娇喘。

”小周……啊……太深了……啊快点……“

方锐握住自己的分身，想象着叶修骑在自己身上，上下颠簸，撩起上衣将叼在嘴里，灵活的手指附在自己胸前揉搓……配合隔壁越来越激烈的喘息呻吟自慰，闭着眼睛渐入佳境，在隔壁安静下来的同时射了自己满手。方锐满足的擦干净手准备进入梦乡时，沙哑而美妙的声音再次传来。

“孙翔……啊孙翔你放我下来……唔……”

方锐：“……”


End file.
